bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rider Empress Vermilion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10776 |no = 1178 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72 |normal_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 5, 5, 18, 18, 9, 9, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 15, 13, 10, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 11, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Research conducted in Grand Gaia during recent years has uncovered more information regarding this legendary empress. According to a story written on ancient parchment, Vermilion found herself mostly on the defensive during her battle against the demon which had attacked her troops. Nonetheless, being a talented and instinctive warrior, the empress was able to outmaneuver the demon and awaken her true power during the struggle. It is written that after this took place, Vermilion was finally able to face her opponent on the same level, making for a fair fight. However, this account differs greatly from her supposed glorious victory previously recorded in Agni's history. |summon = No defeats shall tarnish my name. My actions are justice. My words are fact. |fusion = You are adorable. Come closer. There is no need for restraint. |evolution = Ahh... Another adrenaline rush... But I can still fight... This battle shall never end... | hp_base = 5340 |atk_base = 2165 |def_base = 1797 |rec_base = 1678 | hp_lord = 7004 |atk_lord = 2688 |def_lord = 2253 |rec_lord = 2102 | hp_anima = 7897 |rec_anima = 1864 |atk_breaker = 2926 |def_breaker = 2015 |def_guardian = 2491 |rec_guardian = 1983 |def_oracle = 2134 |rec_oracle = 2455 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Auspicious Phoenix's Genesis |lsdescription = Restores HP and BB gauge each turn & damage taken boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |lsnote = Heals (600-800 + 10% Rec) HP, fills 4 BC, fills 3-6 BC & 40% chance to heal 25% damage |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Lava Beast: Imperial Fury |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, gradually restores HP and BB gauge for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge |bbnote = Heals (2000 - 2500 + 10% Rec) HP, fills 5 BC/turn & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Cross Volcano |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), gradually restores HP and BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 240% + 500% x HP / max base HP, heal (2500 - 3000 + 15% Rec) HP, fills 7 BC & fills 4-7 BC when hit |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 240 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Lava Beast: Vermillion |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, fully restores HP and gradually restores BB gauge for 3 turns & slight probability of raising allies from KO |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC & 33% chance to revive with full HP |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Proud Aspirations |esitem = |esdescription = Probable slight HP recovery and probable BB gauge boost when attacked |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20% damage & 50% chance to fill 3-5 BC |evofrom = 10775 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Vermillion3 }}